Adventures of MYCUN: What's the Switch?
Adventures of MYCUN: What's the Switch? is a 2012 platform game based on the Fox animated television series of the same name, loosely based on the MYCUN ''franchise and is the fifth video game based on the television series. It was released for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, and Microsoft Windows on October 19, 2012. Like the previous MYCUN video games, all the actors reprise their roles from the series. Gameplay The gameplay in ''What's the Switch? follows the same sidescrolling format as the predecessors. In the eleven main levels in the game, Gabriel is playable in all levels, Koba is playable in all but one level (Monkey Sea...), and the minions are playable in the Great Brain Robbery, Polar Distress, and Evil Lair ''levels. The game switches between having the player play as Gabriel, Koba, and the minions at certain areas of some levels, though Gabriel is the only character used in special missions. Along the path of each level, the player has the option of collecting two kinds of tokens; Communicator and MYCUN Shop. Communicator tokens unlock bonus content, and gathering all of the tokens in every level of the game unlocks Gabriel's mission outfit for Koba as an alternative outfit. MYCUN Shop tokens only unlock outfits, each level having three tokens. The outfits are not unlocked linearly; each level has three tokens and if all three are collected then the appropriate outfit is unlocked. Red and green health tokens also drop to replenish each character's 5-hit health bar, and green MYCUN tokens grant extra lives. Special missions take place in a 3D simulator created out of square blocks of varying types, and there are six of these missions. Access to each of these missions is gained by finding a secret mission cube in a certain level. Not all levels have these, and they are often dangerous to reach, such as being found over a reservoir of toxic fuel. The game is also noted for having improved henchmen AI and henchmen having greater range than either Gabriel or Koba and much shorter times between attacks, giving players a greater challenge than enemies in the previous games. They are also of several types of henchmen besides the differentiation between Barney and Dora's. Heavy henchmen are armored and must be left vulnerable by either an uppercut or a flying kick, jet pack henchmen can charge and are invulnerable while doing so, ranged henchmen hurl explosives, and stealth henchmen render themselves invisible until revealed by Gabriel's EMS. Barney uses his regular henchmen while Dora has robotic purple t-rex ninjas designed by Barney. Ghost monkeys and unique model 'mini' mecha monkeys also appear in the first and last levels of the game, respectively. There are also three multiplayer modes for those looking to play with a friend. Outfits Gabriel and Koba both unlock outfits, much like Gabriel was able to in the game ''Adventures of MYCUN: Communicator from 2011. They are changed at specific points in the levels, denoted by an orange light with a non-rotating MYCUN Shop token hanging above. These outfits are strictly cosmetic and do not convey any bonus to the characters. They are consistent through cutscenes, but are reset when the game exits to the main menu. They can only be changed in the levels themselves. Gabriel starts with her mission outfit, but can unlock his MYCUN Pizza work outfit (Hiro's Sing-Along With Antonio), his snow gear (Snow Day), an armored mission outfit (The Revenge of the Caillou Clones), his battle suit (Adventures of MYCUN video game)﻿, the Centurion Project (MYCUN Halloween Party), Sheela (When Apes Gone Bad), and Shego's outfit (The Faker). Koba begins with his standard outfit and can unlock the Supreme One outfit (The Revenge of the Caillou Clones), a recolored version of Gabriel's battle suit, his fur jacket (The Day the World Slept), and, when all Communicator tokens are collected, Gabriel's mission outfit. The minions, do not benefit from this. Plot A week after the events of MYCUN and the Mystery to New York, The MYCUNs arrive at Dora's house to obtain the Mystical MYCUN Idol before Koba and Shego can get it first. However, when the two teams fight over the Idol, the power of the Idol affects Red and Shego, causing their minds to switch with each other's bodies. Before Gabriel or Koba can respond, Barney appears and steals the Idol himself. Realizing that she needs the Idol to switch Red and Shego back to normal, Gabriel takes off in hot pursuit of Barney. Koba, however, is also hot on his trail as the two fight through the streets and rooftops of London. In Big Ben, the two meet up again and almost begin fighting each other as Barney escapes in his air carrier, but a call from the Wacky Pack eventually have the two form an uneasy alliance to get the idol back, Gabriel giving Koba Red's Communicator that was given to him in the events of Team MYCUN. Although they succeed in getting into Barney's air carrier, Koba leaves Gabriel behind and bails out as it almost crashes in his Alaskan lair, resulting in Gabriel being forced to stoaway on one of Barney's trains while Koba makes her way through abandoned mines near the tracks. The wacky pack still makes contact with Koba despite this, however, giving his advice on how to get to Barney's lair. Within Barney's Alaskan Lair, it is revealed that Barney and Dora were working together, Dora capturing Koba and escaping the lair with him while Gabriel disables Barney's new Siesmic Disinhibitor (a doomsday device). Dora's double-crossing and stealing of her "greatest invention" causes Barney to end the villainous alliance, but Gabriel finds his way on board the freighter Dora is on. Although he fails to keep the ship from crashing in Tokyo harbor, he does manage to rescue Koba from captivity. In Tokyo, Dora unveils his "Mecha Monkey", powered by the Idol he had stolen, which goes on a rampage through Tokyo after splitting in half. Despite legions of robotic monkey ninjas and several wrong turns, Gabriel and Koba manage to get onto the Mecha Monkey and disable it, escaping with the Idol as it self-destructs (Dora being caught in the aftermath). Shego and Red have their brains switched back and Gabriel thanks Koba for the "fun and games". Levels Main levels: # What's the Switch # Idol Minds # Great Brain Robbery # Time's Up # Evil Air # Polar Distress # Evil Lair # Doomsday Device # Monkey Sea... # Monkey Doo... # LobotoMonkey Special mission levels: # Special Mission 1 # Special Mission 2 # Special Mission 3 # Special Mission 4 # Special Mission 5 # Special Mission 6 Multiplayer modes # Simian Swarm # Monkey Mayhem # Double Doomsday Gadgets Gabriel Garza * Grappling Hook: Used for swinging over gaps. * Gum: Used to activate switches and to hold all but heavy and stealth henchmen in place, leaving them vulnerable to being defeated in one hit. * Electro Magnetic Scrambler: Used to reveal hidden objects, such as platforms and stealth-using enemies. Unlike the one in the first video game, it does nothing but disable stealth and does nothing to robotic enemies. Koba * Grapple Beam: This is Koba's version of Gabriel's grappling hook and is functionally identical, although it has a different animation. * Magne-Go: Used to bring objects and enemies towards you. This can also be used to pull ranged henchmen towards Koba or pulling henchmen into gaps to get rid of them without having to fight them, though you will be unable to collect any tokens from them. * EMPunch: Used to deactivate green electrical boxes and also has combat applications as it stuns enemies when used. Product Features * Switch between the acrobatic finesse of Gabriel and for the first time ever, the destructive force of Koba. * Smash through obstacles, swing from flagpoles, and grapple across chasms while battling henchmen and robot monkey ninjas across 11 missions in London, Tokyo, and the Arctic. * Use six cool gadgets to attack enemies 19 different ways—including three all new, never-before-seen gadgets for Koba. * Unlock cool costumes and hidden secrets in all 11 missions. * Team up with friends with multiplayer games. Reception The game has a 4.2/5 rating on Amazon.com. Trivia * A demo version of the game was featured on the demo disc in issue 111 of the Official PlayStation Magazine in December 2012. The demo includes the option to play as Gabriel in the Monkey Sea... level, play as Koba in the Evil Air level, and watch a preview. Although not appeared to be reviewed, the inclusion of the demo appears to show that the editors had high hopes for the game, as demo discs in the magazines have demos for games editors want for readers to keep an eye on. * The subtitle of the game is obviously a pun on Gabriel's most famous catchphrase: "What's the sitch?". * All of the series' main stars voice their respective characters.